Second Chance
by GinnyisSirenCall
Summary: *Starts directly after Bon Voyage* Rory and Logan realize that they can't live without each other, but is the pain of the break-up enough to keep them apart forever? Suckish summary i know...
1. Second Chance

It had been three weeks. Three weeks since he had last gotten a good nights sleep, three weeks since he had last held her in his arms, seen her laugh, seen her brilliant blue eyes. He knew he screwed up. He knew he shouldn't have ever put her in that situation. But this was a situation that Logan Huntzberger had never been put in before: wanting someone back.

He sat in his Palo Alto home, his laptop open in front of him. He doesn't know where to begin, to tell her he won't screw up again. Logan knows his Ace is on the road, following Obama, following her dream. He wants her back, there's no doubt about it. He wanted her back the moment he said that it was all or nothing, because he knew what she was going to choose.

Suddenly, he got an idea. He opened up a new e-mail and poured his heart and soul into it. It probably wasn't as long as he would have liked, but he hoped she would understand his meaning behind it. Before, he could have any second thoughts, he sent it. Now all he has to do is wait, wait to see if she wants him back too.

* * *

Rory Gilmore lies in her hotel, more like a motel, bedroom alone, awake. She huffs and rolls on her side. The numbers on the clock say 3:00. She throws her hands up, exasperated. Another sleepless night gone. There's no use trying to go back to sleep now, she will only have to get up in two hours anyway.

She groans and lifts herself up into a sitting position, and turns on the beside lamp. Her laptop rests on the side of the bed where up until three weeks ago, there would have been a body lying right there beside her. But that was the reason she was here in the first place isn't it?

Rory opens up her laptop and starts working on her latest article. Its just another random thing about something having to do with the candidate's health care bill that, in her opinion, won't make it past the House. As she is typing away, she sees her inbox increase by one and the little message in the corner that says 'New message from Logan Huntzberger."

Yawning, her eyes scanned over it, but the last part of the messages stood out. _Wait… Logan?_ Frantically, she opened the e-mail, her heart beating faster.

_I love you._


	2. Beacon of hope

**I forgot to put this last time: I do not own Gilmore Girls... I'm just playing in the sandbox.**

**And it's a record... I updated within three weeks... I'm proud of myself :D  
**

Rory's finger hovered over the reply button. _I love you? What am I supposed to do with that? _

She didn't even think, she just let her fingers go to work. She didn't even read over her reply before she sent it. All she had to do now was wait.

* * *

Logan heard the beep before he saw the message pop up. He hesitantly opened the email.

Her reply was short, and some how he didn't know what to make of it.

To: Logan Huntzberger

From: Rory Gilmore

_I love you._

Logan sat there in shock, wondering if this was a sign. Maybe there was still a chance to fix this, to fix them. He let his fingers press the reply button and he poured out all of his feelings. He didn't even read over his reply before he sent it. And now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

_You've got mail._ That electronic voice had never had such a double meaning. Maybe this was the e-mail that was to fix the mess of a life that Rory lives now. Taking a deep breath, she opened the email.

To: Rory Gilmore

From: Logan Huntzberger

_Rory,_

_Look, I know that I am probably the last person you want to speak to right now, especially after the way I left things, left us, but I need you to know: Not a day has gone by where I don't think of you, think of what might have been, if it wasn't for my stupidity. You have no idea how much I regret walking away from you that day, and on your graduation too! I have no idea how I could have been so stupid._

_But, you hurt me too Ace. I thought you wanted to be with me forever, but I guess I thought wrong. Maybe it was supposed to end up this way, no matter how we feel about it. Just know, this isn't how I wanted us to be._

_Rory, I love you. You know how much I love you. And I will wait until you are ready, if you will have me, and until you are ready to see me again, if that will ever happen. But, right now, I want to show you, to show everyone, that its not you who has to be worthy of me, but I of you. You are everything to me; I was just too stupid and prideful to notice before._

_Maybe if we start off slow. Just e-mails back and forth, as friends. But I think we both know how we were at being friends before._

_Forever yours,_

_Logan._

She didn't know at what point during this letter that she started crying, but now the tears were coming full throttle now. Rory tried to compose herself, all the while she felt her heart breaking all over again. But there was something new this time, something that wasn't there last time… a beacon of hope.


End file.
